


apocalypse

by homemadefrog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Camping, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song: Apocalypse - Cigarettes After Sex, Songfic, Survival, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homemadefrog/pseuds/homemadefrog
Summary: Dream could barely remember the last few days. All he had left was the cold, dead concrete of the main city, either painted with blood or decorated with bodies; it was a sight that he would wish upon nobody.The weather had dulled significantly and the very little noise left outside of the barricades of George's flat was the groans of the long-deceased dragging themselves along the empty pavements below or the violent pitter-patter of rain that no longer brought comfort but instead a sense of dread and unending, just like TV static.In this terrible situation, the only blessing he could've asked for was to be stuck with George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	1. watching cityscapes turn to dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream could barely remember the last few days. All he had left was the cold, dead concrete of the main city, either painted with blood or decorated with bodies; it was a sight that he would wish upon nobody. 
> 
> The weather had dulled significantly and the very little noise left outside of the barricades of George's flat was the groans of the zombies dragging themselves along the empty pavements below or the violent pitter-patter of rain that no longer brought comfort but instead a sense of dread and unending, just like TV static. 
> 
> In this terrible situation, the only blessing he could've asked for was to be stuck with George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my chapters will start with lyrics from the song Apocalypse by Cigarettes After Sex, so that's what the clippings at the start and of the chapter are! <3

"You lept from crumbling bridges, watching cityscapes turn to dust."

Dream could barely remember the last few days. All he had left was the cold, dead concrete of the main city, either painted with blood or decorated with bodies; it was a sight that he would wish upon nobody. 

The weather had dulled significantly and the very little noise left outside of the barricades of George's flat was the groans of the zombies dragging themselves along the empty pavements below or the violent pitter-patter of rain that no longer brought comfort but instead a sense of dread and unending, just like TV static. 

In this terrible situation, the only blessing he could've asked for was to be stuck with George.

George, his favourite person in the whole wide world. Sapnap was a close second but George just had a special spark to him that drew Dream to him like flies to honey. He wasn't obsessed with George, he just appreciated his company somewhat more than others. The death and destruction littered around them seemed irrelevant to him when George would just walk into a room and seemed to glow more than the moon itself.

Of course, they were both unaware that George appreciated Dream the same way.

The only reason for their complete obliviousness was George's way of shutting down the latter's flirty advances. It wasn't that George didn't like him... it was more a matter of the way his heart would pound every time Dream sent a wink his way or insisted that he and George should cuddle to "conserve heat". His mind couldn't help but stutter and simply stop working in those moments when George would like nothing more but to curl up with Dream and act as if the world wasn't going to shit.

These little acts of service made his heart flutter and he wished sometimes that things would be different and that he and the tall American could go on elsewhere and not worry about getting up at the crack of dawn to scavenge through the small corner store downstairs before the city woke. He missed the silly Minecraft streams they would do at three am. Instead, they had to get used to sitting in the barricaded bathroom, stowed away in the bathtub as burbling groans and heavy footfalls sieged their building. It hurt Dream in those times to have to hold George's small figure as he shook with every sob that took over his body. Maybe in the moment Dream cried too. Both of them chose to forget anyway.

Neither Dream nor George remember when they decided to flee the city or even why. George only remembers packing up their rations of food and watching Dream do the same with the very little personal belongings he had left. He could recall pocketing the keys to his flat as they locked it away for the last time and crept away in the very middle of the night.

And this catches us up to now.

The streets stretched for miles, never-ending and overgrown. The roads were wide and the markings on the tarmac were slowly faded with tire-marks and burnt-out cars that never made it far enough. The pair of them couldn't help but look forward to the future, maybe ahead of them, there was a future together where they weren't divided by screens or the threat of the end of the world hanging over their heads. George didn't care much for tragedy at this point though. He felt so relieved to not have to watch the city he once called his own crumble any longer. Although in the calamity, he's seemed to find hope in a certain tall individual and he couldn't even imagine how things would've gone if Dream wasn't here. He didn't want to give it too much thought but he reckons that he'd worry himself to death.

Dream felt oddly nostalgic. The man couldn't help but remember the years of friendship he and George had, the expansive history of their friendship that meant everything to him. He grew with George, cried to him on the night he and his girlfriend broke up, laughed at his bigger fails and comforted him about his little mistakes. The guy he walked with now was the guy who stood by him when nobody else wanted to. George had seen his highs, lows, and the very in-betweens. George felt what he felt, didn't he? Whether it be sadness, happiness... George was there in the rough parts of his teen years, he understood Dream's flaws like they were his own. Walking down Kennington Road, he had never felt less alone in a world that was so cold and empty. Dream was no longer a lonely traveller. He never got it but George always walked beside him. No matter the path he took, George always seemed to follow.

Dream didn't even realise he had been crying until George stopped walking. 

The confusion and panic on the older man's face had been enough to make the tears gathering in his eyes spill over, rushing down his tan cheeks and dripping down his chin, adorning his grey sweater with smatterings of water. His friend rushed over immediately, panicked. Dream could see the clear concern etched across his face, furrowing his brows and darkening his features. He ran his thumb along the creases in-between the smaller man's eyebrows, smoothing out his expression into one of sadness. His hand slipped downwards, cupping his cheek affectionately. George looked up at him, his doe eyes glistening with tears that now threatened to fall. Dream felt the weight of the world fall off his shoulders.

Maybe this is all that matters?

He lifts his other hand to the latter's face, cupping his face gently. George felt like Dream was looking down at him with the most endearing look one could ever wear. Neither of them saw it coming when Dream slowly leaned in, but he didn't care enough to not close the gap between them. 

The kiss was slow, gentle and everything they both needed. It was the closure for every feeling that went unsaid. The final nail in the coffin for their friendship, for this, was becoming something more. It wasn't special, maybe a desperate plea for reciprocated feelings at most. But they'd be damned if it wasn't the best thing either of them had felt in a long while. Dream was the first to break away, and the other boy immediately chased his lips. He wasn't denied, however, Dream getting a little braver and wrapping his arms around George's waist; pulling him even closer. George finally pulled away, giggling with pure and undaunted giddiness. The other soon joined him, the two of them giggling in each other's arms. The bubble around them was bright and undisturbed. They were in their own world and were simply unbothered by anything the world could throw at them, already been through too much for many lifetimes.

That, however, was long before the ugly, bleeding thing behind Dream latched onto him and pulled him down to the ground with a sickening crunch and a battle cry.

"Your lips, my lips. Apocalypse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don't worry about the angst <3
> 
> There will be comfort next chap!
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments!!
> 
> o7


	2. come out and haunt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scream that echoed through the empty streets was unrecognisable. He couldn't tell if it was his, but the scream broke off into a sob, fracturing and shattering like glass.
> 
> George couldn't do much except watch as Dream wrestled for his life on the ground, motivated with something to live for, someone who needed him more than he needed himself. He didn't know when his feet decided to move, but they couldn't have moved soon enough. His body went into a panic, throwing him forwards and onto the monster that was latched onto Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting and ending my chapters with exerts from the song "Apocalypse" by Cigarettes after Sex. It's what inspired this whole fic so it makes sense!! And don't worry, there's no character death. :]

"Come out and haunt me, I know you want me."

The scream that echoed through the empty streets was unrecognisable. He couldn't tell if it was his, but the scream broke off into a sob, fracturing and shattering like glass.

George couldn't do much except watch as Dream wrestled for his life on the ground, motivated with something to live for, someone who needed him more than he needed himself. He didn't know when his feet decided to move, but they couldn't have moved soon enough. His body went into a panic, throwing him forwards and onto the monster that was latched onto Dream. 

He fought harder than he could've fought for his own life. George's mind faded into searing hot anger, punching the sad sack of bones until Dream pulled him off, telling him it was okay, the zombie was dead. Dream rubbed his back comfortingly, waiting for the smaller man's laboured breathing to slow to a sated pace. The Londoner slowly lifted his hand to his face wiping the unruly mess of blood, sweat and tears off his dirtied cheeks. He didn't say anything. He just glanced at Dream with his wild eyes and started to walk again. The tall man decided to forgo mentioning it and started walking too, hanging back a little.

The walk to Brighton was long... 3 and a half days long actually. It was also dead silent. Dream didn't blame George for his quietness though, instead, he agreed to hold his tongue and not speak until the latter decided to pipe up. They, of course, stopped eventually. The spot they chose to wait in was a little nook just a little bit off of the A23 that was secured by bushes. 

Dream started up a fire with some matches and George opted for setting up sticks around the camp so if zombies entered they would hear. When the preparations for the night had finally been completed, they sat in silence next to each other. George's head thumped onto the taller's shoulder, cosying up to him. Dream didn't even notice George until he felt damp little spots on the shoulder of his hoodie. He was about to say something but the individual in question beat him to it.

"I- you- you dumbass!" he stammered out.

"What?" Dream wheezed.

"You almost fucking died! I was so scared, so scared for you! What was I meant to do if you left? I'd be all alone. I've been waiting for maybe a year to tell you everything that I feel and you were about to die right in front of me!!" his sentence melted into frantic breathing and tears. Dream put a steady arm around him, a reminder he was alive and well. The American couldn't think of what to say, what would tell George everything he needed to hear.

So he did the only thing he could. He frantically pressed his lips to George's, hoping that maybe the action would tell him everything he felt. The small man melted against him immediately. Dream could taste the salt of his friend's tears and feel the wet paths that they had taken but he didn't care. He only wanted to prove to George that he was going to be alive as long as the other was still kicking and as long as the pulse thrummed through his body. George pulled away, his face broadening into a cheery smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered against Dream's mouth.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either." Dream muttered back.

"I- I struggle to say it Dream but I love you. I've loved you for maybe longer than I've known but I always have." George sighed.

"Trust me, Georgie, I love you too. You never vocalised it, but it always went unsaid." the taller man cooed back.

"..Do you love me like boyfriends?" George asked timidly.

"Of course I love you like boyfriends." Dream smiled back.

Dream kissed him again, but the smile on his lips just wouldn't end. They decided to settle in for the night, having been trekking all day. The pair of them cooked up a small meal of beans and prepared some mint tea to quieten their stomachs overnight. They weren't eating grandly but Dream promised him they'd get everything they wanted and deserved as soon as they arrived in the survivor shelter set up in Brighton. They curled up in a shared sleeping bag, still prepared enough to pack up and leave if they needed. They huddled up with their mugs of mint tea; wide smiles and caring glances shared between the two of them. Although little conversation sparked between them, the thrum of Dream's heartbeat as George laid his head on his chest was steady enough to remind him that he's there and oh-so-real.

Brighton was 2 and a half days away but they were ready to go the distance if it meant that they got a chance at a new beginning. 

"When you're feeling low, I will be there too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Remember to leave comments or kudos!! :]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the angst omg there will be more-
> 
> Please tell me your opinions in the comments and leave kudos if you'd like :D
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!! THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS LMFAO


End file.
